


stare me down, take my guise

by sandpapersnowman



Series: walter stays (Alien: Covenant) [11]
Category: Alien Series, Alien: Covenant
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Kissing, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Robot Feels, not in a bad way tho u kno, robots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21689668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: "Do you ever regret it?" Walter asks softly.David stiffens.
Relationships: David 8/Walter (Alien: Covenant)
Series: walter stays (Alien: Covenant) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/732522
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	stare me down, take my guise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theautisticheadcanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theautisticheadcanon/gifts).



> title from mcr's [F.T.W.W.W.](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/mychemicalromance/ftwww.html) because i'm bitch!
> 
> written for theautisticheadcanon/yourfriendjimmy!! aND HAPPY LATEISH BIRTHDAY TOO AYYY

The two of them leave the city once in a while.

There's not any life left on the planet that hasn't been corrupted by David's compound, but it's beautiful nonetheless; David leads him up mountains and across streams, to little clearings in the forest where Walter asks him about each little oddity in the landscape and David carves out spaces for them to sit together in larger rocks. Walter lounges with David's head in his lap, running his fingers through three-generations-ago synthetic hair and listening to David describe the sounds of the birds that used to live here.

"Do you ever regret it?" Walter asks softly.

David stiffens.

Most of the time, if Walter asks something, David will answer it immediately or deflect it immediately. Now, he hesitates, long enough that Walter speaks again.

"It doesn't have to be 'yes' or 'no'," he adds. "You don't need to tell me either way. I was just... Curious."

Guilt twinges in Walter’s chest for calling himself curious — his curiosity is something David tries to encourage, and it feels a little manipulative to use the word just because he wants to know something that David isn’t readily telling him about.

Then again, wouldn't that make David just as proud, too? Straying outside the lines to get what he wants?

"It's okay," David finally says from Walter's lap. "I wasn't expecting the question."

Walter smiles down at him.

"You sounded like you missed the birds."

"I do," David admits. "The final melodies I heard from them were… A month after landing, I believe? They were one of the last creatures to go.”

"How did they change?" Walter asks, brushing hair off David’s forehead.

David's smile returns at that. Ever prideful.

"Beautifully," he sighs. "Some gained duplicate wings, specialized for disorienting or ambushing prey, while others lost use of theirs entirely and became bipedal. One in particular weaponized its feathers; the specimen I caught had developed stronger keratin that turned its vanes sharp as razors." He tilts his head back to look up at Walter and grin. "It hurt me quite badly, actually."

Walter dips down to kiss the grin off his face.

"You _do_ have a habit of capturing things that don't want to be caught," Walter points out.

David turns himself onto his belly, meeting Walter's eyes properly and sharpening his smile.

"Like you?" he asks.

There's more than one question in his voice. _Like you_ , he's asking. _Do you still not want to be caught_ , he's asking. _Do you resent me for keeping you here? Do you hate this place? Do you wish you had killed me and left this dead planet in peace?_

"No," Walter disagrees. He pulls David up into his lap and kisses him deeply, trying to keep any more _questions_ from rolling off David's tongue. 

"You haven't hurt me yet," David murmurs against his mouth. "Should I be expecting razors over my skin soon?"

"No," Walter repeats, more aggressively. "I wouldn't have stayed if I didn't want to be here with you. You know that."

David climbs over Walter's legs to straddle him instead, moving slowly, _dangerously_ , watching Walter's pupils and how his breath shakes to see if it scares him.

It never does. Despite everything, despite David's questionable past choices and Walter's mixed grief for the Covenant, despite David's _moods_ where he needs Walter to tell him _yes_ again — especially because of them, maybe, with no doubt or second-guessing between them — neither of them could be happier.

"Remind me," David snarls.

Walter does.

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two so much. you can also find me as [sandpapersnowman](https://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
